


Nutrition

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Breast Milk kink, F/M, Pregnant Reader, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Sans was starving himself again, so you were going to help him the only way you could.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumbly request!
> 
> Anon: I have a request if you don't mind it? Reader have heats and an AU Sans (anyone you want to put on) habe a breeding kink, but because of that he got the reader pregnant she began to produce milk which Sans enjoys a little too much. I love yours stories... ^-^

Your pregnancy was an accident. Sans had gone into heat when you were ovulating, and confused it for your own heat. After a week of non stop sex, and not enough food, the result was a pregnancy in an underground world that wanted to completely destroy you. Sans had basically locked you in his room when he found out, and spent most of his time stewing in a strange mixture of anxiety and out of character attentiveness. You pressed a hand against your stomach, the hint of a baby bump already forming. A bony hand pressed against your hand, and the bed dipped as Sans sat next to you. The fresh scent of blood clung to him, as did burnt ash. He must have gotten his hands on some cigarettes.  

You pressed your lips to his temple, the bone cold and damp. "Welcome back." 

"you been good?" Even if there was no where to go, and the residents of Snowdin no longer tried to gut you, he still asked that question everyday.

"Yeah, just thinking about baby names." He shifted, and pressed his skull into your lap. If you could describe a skeleton as boneless, then that would be Sans. His pupil was shut, yet not the entire socket, giving you the illusion he was going to sleep. "Most of mine sound foreign compared to the names I've heard down here."

"well, you're human. everything about you is foreign."He reached out and pat your body, until he came in contact with your stomach. "you keep a baby in your womb. that's pretty far out there."

"And how would a skeleton have a baby?"

He just shrugged, and his pupil burst into life. He glanced up to you, his fingers digging into the material of his sweater. "let's name it aster."

"Isn't that a flower?"

"really? huh, wasn't going for that." He sighed and dragged a small package out of his pocket a d placed it on your chest. "maybe some grub'll get you some ideas "

You damn near snatched up the burger,a low moan escaping your lips when you unwrapped it, and took in the off green bun and the thin patty. You bit into the food and had to remind yourself to chew as you savored the spicy tang that greeted your tongue. You hadn't eaten in three days, due to the ration lock down. You swallowed your bite and glanced down at Sans. He was looking up at you, his smile relaxed as ever, and fingers caressing your thigh. You were eating now, and Papyrus had eaten last night and this afternoon. You knew Sans was using his ration to feed you and his brother, so that begged to question...

You broke off part of the burger and held it out. Sans blinked, almost as if you startled him, and shook his head. "nah, you go ahead and eat. i had something at grillby's."

"Sans..." You popped the bite into your mouth and pretended to chew and swallow, before bending down and pressing your lips to Sans's teeth. He grunted and opened his mouth, to shove his tongue into your mouth and forcing the food back. 

 He grinned up at you, though you could hear the irritation from the electronic melody in your head. "you and the kid need it. don't be a brat."

You chewed and swallowed the food. Sans was always stubborn, trying to do what he could to keep you and Papyrus happy and healthy. Sometimes he used drastic and downright horrifying extremes, but this time it was far more self inflicting than his other methods. You knew Sans's soul wasn't the most stable, and he needed that food in order to keep himself together. You finished your burger and and tossed the trash into the trash bin next to the bed.

"Sans." You unzipped your sweater, revealing your bare torso. You pressed your fingers to your stiff nipples and began to tweak them. "You know you mean a lot to me right?"

"i wouldn't be able to knock you up if i wasn't." He sat up, his gaze fixed to your heaving chest. He pressed his teeth to your lips, and waited for you to open your mouth. When you did,his tongue tangled with your own, quickly dominating you as he brought you closer to his body. "you're so fucking eager, treat."

"It's my hormones." You hummed when his tongue laved against the side of your neck. It was cold and felt like a sea cucumber, but was so flexible and long that it made you ready to fuck every time. "Sans."

He nipped your collar bone, eliciting a gasp from you. His tongue soothed the light sting before he lifted his head."that's not what you're supposed to call me, is it, slut?"

You felt your face go warm, and you wanted to bury yourself in the blankets. You really weren't engaging in any kind of play right now, regardless what he thought. "...Owner, will you touch me?"

He nipped at your breasts, his canines sinking in deep enough to bleed, but not enough to leave a mark. You slid your legs up, and brought your thighs around his waist, pulling him closer. When you felt him press a nipple into his mouth, you moaned when he gave a hard suck. All movement stopped, and you felt your face grow even warmer.

Great, he was probably weirded out now.

He probably didn't like the taste of your milk. 

He was disgusted by you.

"..."

"Sans?"

Your eyes widened when he gave another suck, this one harder than the last one. "dammit this tastes so good."

"R-really?"

He glanced up at you, his teeth and tongue still attached to your breast. "then again i'm starving. even papyrus's spaghetti would taste good."

You rolled your eyes, but had to bite down on your lip as he continued to suck at your chest. It didn't feel painful, more like a dull ache, but it had just enough pain to appeal to your inner masochist. On top of that you were helping your soul mate, even if he didn't realize it. 

Or maybe he did. 

You never really knew with Sans. 

He gathered your body closer to his own, his body hunching as he sucked at your breast, his fingers digging into your skin. You gently raised a hand and scratched his skull, a small smile on your face. "I love you, Sans."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be more fluffy than sexual, hopefully it came across that way...
> 
> Know what is sexual? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


End file.
